granbluefandomcom-20200222-history
Manual of style/Character Articles
Characters are part and parcel of the world of Granblue Fantasy - as such, special care is taken regarding the creation and structure of these pages. As characters appear in different rarities and variants, the article order is dependent on the date of introduction of specific character rarities and variants; e.g. Rosamia is the character's R form, which was introduced first; her SR form, Rosamia (SR) has a disambiguation segment in its title. Lamretta, though she has a R form, was first introduced with an SR form, such that the rare form is entitled Lamretta (R). Over time, special variants have been made for various characters; the Granblue Fantasy fandom refers to them by several titles but for the purposes of uniformity, the following conventions are considered best practice: * For alternate element variants, the segment (element) is to be used, where element is the specific element (Light, Dark, Earth, Wind, Fire or Water) for the variant. Sutera (Fire) * For all swimsuit variants, the segment (Summer) is to be used in the title. Catalina (Summer). * For holiday variants covering Halloween, the segment (Halloween) is used in the title, e.g. Cagliostro (Halloween). * For holiday variants covering Christmas or the end-of-year holiday season, the segment (Christmas) is used in the title, e.g. Fastiva (Christmas) * For unique variants, follow the GBF JP wiki's prescribed title, or use the segment (Event) to disambiguate. For multiple event variants, use a best approximation of the Japanese disambiguation, e.g. Jin (Ronin). Structure If multiple variations exist for a particular character, the About template is to be used at the very top of the page to allow access to other articles. Otherwise, the very first element (topmost) on a character page should be the Character template. The Character template contains all the primary information for a character and contains all the major character images (all the full-size character art plus SD images). Below the Character, sections may be added following this order (please note that all of these are optional in an article; the Character is mandatory): * Background - This should contain the background blurb for the character. Text here is taken directly from the game (Journal > Field Notes) and displayed in italicized, centered text. * Notes - This contains any additional notes for a character. * Skins - Cygames will from time to time release limited outfits for certain characters. For such cases, display the skins here using the Charskin template. Images To ease character page creation, all character images* use the same file name scheme, as follows: ChaDistinct_A.png - initial character image ChaDistinct_B.png - character's limit break image ChaDistinct_C.png - character's max limit break image ChaDistinct_SDA.png - initial character SD sprite ChaDistinct_SDB.png - character's limit break SD sprite ChaDistinct_SDC.png - character's max limit break SD sprite Where: Cha - the known English name of the character, in proper case, with no spaces (i.e. Noa, RinShibuya) Distinct - the character's variant or distinctive (if any) in proper case, with no spaces (i.e. Summer, Halloween, SR) *Examples: ** Name only: File:Albert_A.png ** Name plus distinctive: File:CamieuxEarth_A.png Category: Granblue Fantasy Wiki Policies Category:Manual of style